As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a prior art lipstick holder consists of a base 10, swivel seat 11, receiving slot 12, guide tube 13, sleeve 14, and a cap 15. When installed, the bottom of the swivel seat 11 is fastened firmly with the base 10 and the receiving slot 12 provided therewith by pressing so as to enable the protuberance grain 121 to enter into the swivel seat 11 and extend through long hole 111. The guide tube 13 is provided with the thread 131 fastened firmly with the sleeve 14 so as to enable the swivel seat 11 and the receiving slot 12 to be engaged pivotally with the guide tube 13, the protuberance grain 121 of the receiving slot 12 being fastened pivotally with the thread 131 of the guide tube 13. The cap 15 is fastened with the sleeve 14 and further engaged pivotally with the base 10.
Such a prior art lipstick holder as described above is defective in design with its complicated structures and is not cost-effective.